


left to survive

by zenlove11



Series: left to survive [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, I Don't Even Know
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-08-27 18:20:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8411713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zenlove11/pseuds/zenlove11
Summary: Luna and Luner were left alone one night in the woods when they were only five years old.In this world where there are magicians and demons, how do the twins stand in all this? When all they have is each other how can they survive?





	1. Hello?

**Author's Note:**

> first work ever.. so yeah.

"Hey, hey brother? Where is mommy? Where is daddy? Are we all alone? Why are we in the woods?"

Silence.

"Brother?! Say something! I'm scared! HEY! p-please answer..."

Silence.

"I-I don't know what's happening?!"

More silence.

"Luner!!!"

Finally, he speaks.

"H-hey Luna I-I don't think we will be seeing mommy and daddy for a very long time."


	2. Hello?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luna and Luner have been trapped! Where are they? Will they ever get out? Do I need a better plot?

Luna's pov  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Thump.

W-what was that?

"Hello?" Called a familiar voice.

"Luner!?" I responded.

"Yeah..It's me,where are we?"

"I....don't know." I said, as I waved my head around trying to see though the room though, being pitch black did not help much.

Then, I felt it.

"Hey Luner, do you feel that too?"

"Huh? feel what? I don't feel anyt- oh wait."

"Yeah.. Do know what this thing around our wrists could be?" I wondered.

"It feels... rough and scratchy." Luner responded.

"Do you think it could be..I don't know... a rope maybe?" I pondered

"Well what ever it could be it doesn't matter, we just need to get out."

Then, I started to get even more worried then I already was.

"Hey Luner, How are we going to get out of this mess??" "I mean we ARE only five!" "We are even tied up!!"

"What are we going to do??" I continued.

"How are we going to get out of this??"

"I don't know Luna, how about you think of something yourself for once in your life!!??"

Then I started sobbing as a tear rolled slowly down my cheek.

"Hey, hey.." Luner soothed, "I'm sorry for snapping at you, okay? I'm just.. Scared you know? I don't know what's happening just as much as you.. Will you forgive me??"

I nodded. "yeah."

Then, a loud boom sounded.

"What was THAT!?" We screamed in unison.

"....." Silence.

Suddenly where ever we were started to move.

"Hey," Luner started shakily. "Do you think we are in the trunk of some random truck??"

"Yep, I think we are."

"........"

"WAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" Me and Luner cried and cried as loud as we possibly could.

Suddenly the last thing we heard was "Shut up ye' damn kids!" Be before our vision was faded into black as we were once more knocked unconscious. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Luna! Luna!" I was roughly shaken awake after what had to of been hours of being asleep.

"Luner? What is it?" I asked still half asleep.

"I'm scared being awake alone..." He replied.

As a reached up to comfort him I realized that the rope binding our wrists were no longer here.

"Luner! Guess what! Those bindings on our wrists are g-" "I know." He interrupted gravely.

I then happend to notice I could see the moon, full and shining above our heads.

"I think that truck left us to our destination which just happend to be this, this-"

"Forest" I interrupted, as I felt the chilly autum breeze and looked around at the colorful trees and small pond around us.

"Hey Luna I hate too say this but I think we have been abandoned in the middle of nowhere with no food, shelter, anything really."

"But we have each other.." I murmurerd quietly.

".....I know" Luner responded.

"Another day another dollar" We said at the same time. Then we froze up. That had been one of moms favorite sayings.

We then proceeded to cry our selfs asleep that night, huddled in each others arms.


	3. :(

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luner and Luna attempt to adapt to their surroundings.

Luna's POV________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Tweet!

I can hear the birds singing... Oh yeah, Guess it wasn't a dream after all. Well, time to wake up Luner.

"HEY LUNER! WAKE UP!"I shouted. "Wah! what is it! Are we being attacked?"He panicked in his half asleep state.

"No, I just wanted to know what to do now that you know, We are kinda abandoned."

"Well," Luner replied. "I think making a shelter and finding food and water is top priority, next to fire." "My back feels really stiff."

"Yeah." I agreed.

So after stretching for a while we cleared a space with some sticks we found lying around, then set to work. We first got the sticks we found as well as some vine and propped them to make a tepee like thing.

"There." We sighed, a rough draft of our shelter complete.

Since it had already been an hour it should be around 8:00 am, the time we usually eat breakfast.

"Hey Luner," I asked. "What do we eat out here?"

After a short pause,he replied, "Good question. I am hoping for some meat, but I feel like plants are the most reasonable option right now."

"Well.... What plants CAN we eat?" I questioned as I looked around for anything remotely edible. 

".....huh......." "Well there is always the classic strawberry and other fruit plants but I don't think we are THAT lucky so..... YOLO?"

"......"

"Welp, this plant looks edible lets just eat it!" I screamed shoving the plant in my mouth trying to ignore the earthy taste.

"Yeah, I guess I eat one too. Got to stay energized." Luner shrugged, biting the plant a little more cautiously.

Then, for the next few hours I helped Luner gather materials and 'attempt' to make a fire. Nothing. We took turns switching one working on our shelter and the other on the flame. 

"Hey Luner," I said after a while. "Yeah Luna?" He said distracted, working the fire still to no avail.

"That plant may not have been the best idea." I said before barfing seconds later. Not much came out really, we had barely eaten anything after all.

"Oh no, that did not just happe-" BLURGH!!!!

"You toooo?????" I said in my groggy state.

"Y-yeah... I did it it right after you, you know." 

A few hours later, all we had really managed to accomplish was lining our little teepee with leaves and more vines. Just. Great.  
We currently had not drunken water, had barfed up the plant, had not figured out how to light the fire, and were curled up in our puke covered clothing, shivering.

What else could go wrong?

Boom.

 

Oh.

It's raining.

"...."

After a while Luner said, "Hey Luna i just thought of a idea!!"

"What??" I replied, exited for what is to come.

"Well, I know how both of us and currently thirsty and we never know when this chance may come again so..."

"We can drink it!!!" I said, running around with my mouth open towards the sky. "Come on, join me!" I called to Luner after a while.

"Wait! let me finish something real quick." He was trapping raindrops in leaf bundells hopping to trap some water for tomorrow. "Wow!"I said, good thinking!" "Yeah." He replied modestly,"It's always good to be prepared."

After a few minutes of playing around and drinking water, it started to rain enough to make us retreat to our makeshift shelter. 

"Guess what!" I said. "Chicken butt!" Luner replied, snorting. I pouted, "No! look at our clothing! the puke washed off!"

"Phew!" Luner said, relived. "I did not think I was going to last much longer in that stuff!"

Then, as the adrenaline wore off we began to experience the consequences of our actions. 

"H-hey Luner w-was it always this cold??"

"N-no I don't think so"

Yay. Approaching hypothermia. One more thing to add to our long list of problems.

Crack!

Oh. It seems water has begun leaking through our roof.

"....."

"Welllllll.... This is one long chain of unfortunate events" I said, trying to break the ice.

But, Luner jut blankly looked at the rain falling before saying something nether of us wanted to hear, "I wonder how mom and dad are doing...."

I bit back tears threatening to fall, "D-dont mention them right now."

But, he continued. "I wonder if they are eating dinner? Do they miss us?"

"Stop it."

"What about old-man Tony? I miss cookies."

"Stop it!" I shouted, not wanting to hear this anymore. So, this it what it was like to get covered in questions. I will keep at mental note.

For the remaining night, we did not speak a single word to each other, curdled in a tight ball. Then, when I finally finally fell asleep, I had  
terrible nightmares. Just my luck.

Day 1-end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this far!! Please comment your opinions! Good or bad I always welcome criticism to strive to improve!! :D


	4. Mr.Bird

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luna finds breakfast.

Luna's POV_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Tweet!

Oh, it's the bird again. That's nice

Achoo! Oh, I caught a cold. That sucks.

Growl. Oh, I have not eaten anything not (poison?) in two days. Wonderful. Also, those leaf bundles Luner made are looking real nice right about now. Oh yeah, speaking of Luner, I guess I am just going to pretend I didn't hear anything last night. Problem solved.

Is this what people like to call......The shock setting in??? Well, let's just push aside us being abandoned in the woods for right now.   
Well, time to wake Luner up.

Tweet!

Oh, thanks bird. You saved me the trouble of waking him u-Oh, wait. Mr.Bird, your awfully close and looking pretty tasty over there.  
Well, I just happend to place a conveniently sharp stick next to me in case we got attacked during the night.... So... you know, Mr.Bird,  
right about now my attitude is kill or be killed.. you know what happens next. Oh! You found a nice tasty worm in the ground?!  
Well, whom am I to stop you from survival instincts! Heck, that's what i'm relying on right now. Another thing, Mr.Bird. I just happened to be an amazing reader so I have already read the first series of Warrior cats: Into the wild so, I know a thing or two. Oh, look! I'm downwind!  
Wow! I'm only 6 steps away from you, Mr.Bird. 3...2.... almost there...1! She shoots and she.... manages to hit the birds wing! 

So what if I talk to myself... Everybody has their flaws...

Shoot! It's running away! Better chase it.

tsk! I don't know where it landed..

Tweet!   
Well, well, well, Mr. Bird, are you in that bush over there? No? Well, how about right...HERE! Oh, Mr.Bird, you don't look too good.  
You know, If this were any other time, I would have picked you up and slowly nursed you back to health. But, to be frank, i'm desperate.  
So, Mr.Bird, sorry about about this. 

Then, I did the killing blow. Well, time to wake up Luner!

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

When I get back to camp, Luner is looking for me and calling my name. I can't wait to surprise him with breakfast!

"Hey Luner~" I called. His head shot towards the sound of the sound of my voice "Luna! I thought you were gone!" He sobbed, tears rolling  
down his cheek. 

Then, he noticed what was in my hand. His face went pale. "W-what is that!?" "It's breakfast~!" I sang back. "N-no you don't understand...  
I-is that a dead bird?!"

"Haha, y-yep~!" I sang as tears started to gather in my long,dark eyelashes. But, Luner was still in denial. "W-wait you didn't kill it, right??"  
"y-yep! I did!" Now full blown sobbing I continued, "L-Luner I don't know what got over me! I was just s-so hungry! I just... Killed it!"  
"I-I understand" Luner replied after a while. Slowly, carefully, he took Mr. Bird from me, set him down, Then, gave me the hug I so   
desperately needed. Then we cried for a while, both sobbing into each other's shirts.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Somehow, after 30 minuets, we got the fire started. We both knew It was purely a mixture of a miracle and pure luck. So, after searching   
in the woods for a while we found a rusty pan. Thanks, I guess, pollution. After that, we wash the pan in a small pond. After cooking Mr.Bird and plucking his feathers, we ate him. He was delicious. Then, out of respect we made a little grave for our first kill. I think what scares us the most is that we know we will have to do it again, eventually. We spend the rest of the morning crying. Right now, it seems like that is all we can do.

Day 2-Morning, End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warrior cats: Into the wild, is an actual book by the way. Shout out to my favorite fictional cat,  
> Firestar! (Btw I read the entire series and I strongly recommend it.) It's by Erin Hunter! :)


	5. Moving on

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luna and Luner try to move on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for not updating often!

Luna's P.O.V  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

After eating breakfast me and Luner continued to work on our shelter, giving it more leaves to cover us from rain, adding more vines for stability, the little things too. We also found that the fire ate up wood really fast so we had to keep adding more. Then, after getting tired of repeated trips to the forest every 45 minutes, we just made a wood pile that we could take from when needed. The rest of the day wasn't really as eventful but I think that was what we needed after breakfast incident.

We weren't very hungry for the rest of the day but I knew I would just hit us twice as hard tomorrow.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I was right.

Getting up before Luner seemed like a regular occurrence nowadays. Strange, Luner always got up before me when we still lived with mom and dad. Oh well, no rest for the weary, we have work to do.

"Luner! Rise and shine!"

Luner shot up suddenly mumbling, "Wah? Huh whats going on?" 

"Well... It's breakfast time."

".....Oh."

"Yeah."

"...."

After a few seconds Luner looked like the world lit up. "Oh yeah! Let me show you something!"

"O-Okay" I said, startled at his sudden change in attitude.

Then he led me down a path in the forest and I took the time to look around at the trees showing signs of early fall, leaves sparkling from early morning dew. Then, a voice broke in to my consciousness. "Luna! Were here!"

As I looked around I saw to be what looked like 2 strawberry bushes, with what probably looked to be 20 of the delicious red berry's hanging from each. 

I squealed in delight, "Yes! Luner you're amazing! How did you find these?"

"Well, since I wasn't feeling comfortable with the idea of killing again, I decided to look for some fruit. Then, after searching for 6 hours I found it. 4 hours of sleep was completely worth it."

"Well, lets take them!" I said, already reaching to pick them. 

"No, listen to me for a second."

"Okay."

"As much as I hate to admit it, this will probably only last the both of us today. And we want to bring the plants with us after we take the strawberries so we can replant it and keep it safe from Winter."

"Really?"

"Really." Luner clarified, picking the strawberries and one plant while I picked the other.

Then as we finished up we headed back to our little camp,strawberries in tow.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

When we got back we put the strawberries in a safe place in the shade to keep them from rotting. Then, Luner took the two plants and three strawberries and planted them separately because lets face it, we have no idea what we are doing.

When while he did that, I set the strawberries in little piles to show when and how much we would eat. Luner was right, these really would only last us today. 

After awhile when we were both finished with our tasks, I asked, "Now what?"

And like what seems to be always, Luner had a answer. "Y'know how we finished those leaf bundles I made that we finished? Well now we need water."

"Oh."

"Yeah, and I just so happened to know how to get more."

"Yay! Wow Luner your the best!" I cheered, jumping up and down.

"Okay, thanks. Can you get the pan we used to cook our breakfast the other day?"

There was a reason we referred to Mr.Bird as 'other day's breakfast.' We didn't want the memories that came with that name. So I only acted like the usual, only with a slightly darker mood. "K then Luner!" and skipped off to get the pan.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When I got back, Luner was still waiting patiently for my return. But There was something off about him I didn't like, the distant look in his eyes. So wanting to make him snap out of it I called, "Luner! I'm back!" He snapped out of his trance and looked at me."Oh! Hey Luna you're back! I didn't see you there!" My plan had worked.

"Yeah I came back as fast as I could! So.... What are we gonna do with this pan?"

Luner looked gave me that look he would always give me before acing an online quiz he took. We were going to go to Kindergarten in a month if we had not been stuck in this situation. Ugh, go away unpleasant memories. "Good question Luna. Well, since this is the wild in all their are all kinds of germs n' stuff so we need to boil them out!"

"Boil them out?" I repeated.

"Yeah, boil them out. Okay, lets try!"

Luner then grabbed the pan and skipped off to the little pond we were dropped nearby. After he got there, he crouched down and let water flow into the pan. He stood up, then walked back to me, careful not to spill the water.

"Okay, now that's done!" Luner chirped and set the pan on a bridge like thing he had apparently made before hand. Now I feel bad for always screaming at Luner to get up, he obviously needs the rest. Luner made sure to put the wood out of the fire's reach to make sure it  
doesn't catch on fire. Now that would be a disaster. Then, he put a piece of cleaned wood on top of the pan to apparently 'catch the evaporated water.' Whatever that means.

Dusting off his hands, Luner smiled proudly "Now we just wait for it to boil."

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A little bit of boiling and water drinking with the added bit of rationed strawberries later, and our day was over. 

Day 3-End


End file.
